


Neither From Heaven Nor Hell

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, giving it an m rating now because it will be nsfw, incubus au, this one'll be fun because I'm always interested in demonology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: First inspired by @incubusyuuri's au, but I took my own version to start writing this story.Victor was known as the boy chosen by the Seraphim. Ever since the incident with one that resulted in the death of his parents and his hair turning silver, he was of immense interest to the Church. Could he be a chosen vessel? With the promise of perhaps learning more about why the Seraphim chose him, Victor goes under the tutelage of Yakov to become a priest, immensely interested in the study of angels and demons. His studies eventually brought him to Japan where the relationship and feelings towards demons is different than in his home country of Russia. In a town deep in a forest in Southern Japan. There, he encounters a powerful incubus that attaches itself to him after he draws it out of a man in an exorcism. He finds it to be rather bothersome as he tries to go about his daily duties in the small church, forcing him to talk with the incubus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm here with another new fic x) Like the quidditch au, this'll just be a preview chapter of sorts until I finish the main one I'm working on right now, Eros is His Name. A lot of the ideas from this came from discussing this au with @404sanitymissing. Like I said in the tag, I'm just rating it M now since it will get nsfw later when I do continue it.  
> Also, I added Chris on there because he will come into the story as a character in a bit ^^

Victor had been a priest for over a year now. He had started out in Russia, finding a calling for it since he had dealt with demons and such since he was little. He wanted to be able to help others, and the evil that dwelt in the world. Victor always strove to be the best, and ended up being top in his class when it came to exorcisms. He never met a demon or the like that he couldn’t deal with. What initially drew him to Japan was their interesting lore when it came to demons. Instead of seeing them as evil entities as they did in most Christian countries, they saw some demons as good and others mischievous. Due to reports of an incubus running amuck in a remote region in Southern Japan, he decided to go there, setting up a church that would serve as his headquarters. If people wanted to attend his services there they could, though it was mostly for him to investigate the demons and paranormal of the region. He even took it upon himself to learn Japanese before going.

Now, a year later, he had yet to pinpoint where the incubus was. The small church was set up a little way from the nearest city and in a small town in the forest. Once a week, he’d make the trip to the city to buy supplies and whatever he needed and to get any needed information. His room was practically filled with books, ones he brought with him from Russia as well as new ones, mostly on the local legends and demons. People from the town often visited the church and utilized his services of mass and confession. Victor was never one to try to get people to convert. He let them come and go and use the church as they wanted. Since he was the only one that resided in the church, many of them must’ve felt bad for him, thinking of it as a lonely life. Victor had to admit that it was at times rather lonely, but he often busied himself with research and meditation.  
It was a stormy day when there was a brisk knock on the door to Victor’s side of the church where he resided. There was a tense feeling to the air as thunder could be heard quietly roaring in the distance. Victor closed the book he had been reading and hurried over to the door, cautiously opening it, wondering who could be knocking on his door now as evening was approaching.

   “Yes?” he asked as he cracked the door open.

He opened the door further when he recognized the woman there as a neighbor from the town. She spoke very quickly and in a panicked voice, but Victor got the gist of what she was saying. Apparently, her son, who had come to visit from the city, was possessed. They think it might be the elusive incubus who has been preying on them. Now, Victor had never personally dealt with an incubus before, but he knew they were another kind of demon that fed off of sexual energy. In all sense, he should call for back up from other priests, but with a shrug he followed her to the house, which was surrounded by other concerned neighbors. Victor assured them he would take care of it, holy water and bible in hand. He’d just treat it like a normal exorcism and that should work, right?  
Her son was sitting in the middle of the rug in their living room, eyes blank and skin looking quite pale. Apparently, he had been acting strange for a while, keeping himself locked away in his room and barely talking to anybody. Often, he would wander into the woods and stay out there all day, only returning late at night. With a small flashlight, Victor looked into the boy’s eyes and found them to be glazed over as if the boy’s life energy was being drained from him.

   “We don’t have long. It looks like the thing that possessed him might be devouring his soul. I need to hurry.”

Victor had everyone clear the room so it was just him, the young man, and whatever it was that had his soul in its clutches.

   “Alright, let’s see how you like this.”

He coated his finger with holy water, making a cross on the young man’s forehead with it before beginning the Latin incantation. A little way in, nothing really seemed to be happening. The man’s state looked unchanged, worse even.  
    _Maybe I need to speak Japanese..._  
It wasn’t traditional, but then again, this wasn’t a traditional sort of demon. He shouldn’t just assume that it’ll understand Latin or Aramaic. Therefore, Victor began to say the incantation in Japanese. Well, that certainly got its attention. Only about a sentence in, the young man turned his head, looking directly at Victor with a smirk.

   “The foreign priest knows Japanese? My, aren’t you interesting.” The voice sounded like two.

   “I demand you leave this man alone. Show yourself,” Victor said firmly and found himself taken aback as the demon switched to Russian.

   “Oh~ Anything for you.”  
He watched as a shadow left the man, making his body fall to the floor like a ragdoll. Within seconds, the shadow took a human like form, save for the black feathers, gigantic wings, and a long, whip like tail with feathers on the end. It took on the form of a young man in his mid-twenties. His raven colored hair that matched the dark feathers of his wings was slicked back. His skin seemed to sparkle a bit as the lightning flashed outside, lighting up the room in brilliant light for a few seconds.

   “Uh, um, are you the incubus of this area?” It took Victor a bit to find his voice again, not expecting it to just show itself like that and to suddenly speak Russian.

   “We don’t get foreigners around here a lot, and I really like foreigners,” it continued to speak in Russian, slowly walking closer to Victor.

Save for the feathers covering his lower half, it was completely nude, and Victor was thankful that the huge wings covered most of it. All of Victor’s instincts were telling him to either make a run for it or defend himself with the holy water, but he found himself frozen, his limbs stiff and unable to move. Was the incubus doing this? Victor’s blue eyes were locked onto its dark ones as it kept walking closer and closer until it was right up in front of Victor.

   “It’s quite rude to not introduce yourself, Mr. Priest. I’m Yuuri by the way.”

God, his voice was like a smooth caramel as the words rolled off his tongue.

   “V-Victor,” was all he managed to choke out. “Wh..what have you done to me? Why can’t I move?”

   “It’s my seduction charm. Quite powerful, isn’t it? I’ve had a lot of time to perfect it. Basically, if you look me in the eyes, your body can’t resist and must do as I say.” His face was mere inches from Victor’s now. Those dark lashed eyes peered deep into his own and he kept inching closer to the point where Victor could feel his warm breath on his cheek. Victor thought he’d lose it when he felt his soft lips press against his cheek, then as suddenly as he was right in front of him, he was gone. Being free again, Victor fell onto the floor, gasping for air, realizing he was by himself again.  
_Was he..gone?_  
Victor had only read about the Incubus, but he’d never actually met one before. It was a whole different experience. That thing had an intense air about it, one that said he got whatever he wanted. When he heard knocks at the door, Victor did his best to collect himself and crawled over to check the man who had been possessed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a pulse, and he seemed to be breathing normally.

   “You can come in. It’s gone now,” he called to the people waiting outside.  
Trying to shake off what just happened, he picked him up and carried him over to his bedroom, gently placing him down there.

   “He just needs some rest now. If he doesn’t wake up at all tomorrow, please contact me immediately. But just to be safe,” He handed the mother a bottle of holy water. “Reapply this in a cross on his forehead every hour to protect him from any other demons or spirits.”

As always, Victor told them it was free of charge and made his way back to the church as soon as possible. Something felt off, and he’d be safe at the church if the incubus was still after him. He didn’t stop until he made it back into his room. Sitting on his bed, he finally breathed a sigh of relief.

   “At least I’m safe from that thing in here,” he said to himself.

He was about to check his phone when he heard that same caramel smooth voice in his mind.

   “Safe from me, huh? I’m not done with you yet, priest.”

Victor froze and instinctively grabbed at his own head like that would make the voice go away.

   “What? But..how? I saw you disappear. How are you in my head?”

   “What did you think that little kiss was? I attached myself to you, and now I’m with you wherever you go unless I want to come out, but I’m not really feeling like doing that yet,” he said coyly.

Every instinct in him was telling him to panic. There was a demon in his head for crying out loud. Granted, it hadn’t possessed him, but it attached itself to him. Of course, Victor didn’t know what its motives were or why it was so interested in him, so the best option was to not panic and play it cool. Besides, he was going to be opening the doors for confession soon to anyone who wanted to come in, and he needed to be focused. For now, he ignored the little whispers and walked into the main part of the church.


End file.
